Roadside Assistance
by brienandrea20
Summary: Sarah is on her way to a hot Valentine's hookup. When she gets a flat though, an unexpected visitor arrives to help. In more ways than one. SMUT. Valentine's Day themed. ONE SHOT.


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Smut holiday story. ENJOY ;)

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its associated characters, nor am I making any profit off this story.**

 **Warning: Sex + spanking below. Yup.**

* * *

It was official – everything had gone to shit. That was all Sarah could think as she stood looking at the flat tire on her convertible. On the secluded highway in what suddenly felt like the middle of nowhere. Where she'd just realized she had no cell service. As the sun began to set. On Valentine's Day.

She'd remembered that her father had _tried_ teaching her how to change a tire back when she got her driver's license, but that was over fifteen years ago and she didn't really pay attention, thinking she'd never have to do it herself. She had the required tools in her trunk though, so she supposed she had no choice but to give it a try. And she'd probably get the job done – despite wearing the outfit she had on.

And boy, what an outfit it was. She had been on her way to hook up with a guy she'd been talking to for several weeks now. They 'met' over the internet and both toyed with the idea of meeting in person, but now that it was Valentine's Day and she was horny as hell, she figured she'd drive the two hour distance to get laid. Of course, she'd certainly never gone to meet what might as well be a stranger for sex before, but whoever said there was a first time for everything apparently knew what they were talking about.

It wasn't an ideal situation for Valentine's Day, but she hadn't had sex in forever; ever since her breakup with _him,_ and her body was going absolutely crazy with need. She tried to meet guys the normal way – through friends, work, at social events. But none had panned out, and she couldn't help but think she was cursed now because of that ass hat who called himself the Goblin King. Why she ever gave him a second chance at twenty two beat the shit out of her.

She shook the thought of _him_ out of her mind, and didn't care that it seemed crazy she had set up a sex date with the particularly good looking thirty five year old accountant named Marcus who she'd been chatting with on the online dating site she discovered recently. She'd only gone to the website out of curiosity, stumbling across it when she'd been dabbling in online dating. And when she'd set up a profile there, she never really planned to take things this far. But here she was! With a flat tire no less.

"This is what I get for being desperate to get fucked," she said to herself, getting back in the driver's seat.

She checked her phone again to see if she had miraculously gotten cell service, but nope – none. She pursed her lips and scrolled through her texts with Marcus, grinning to herself as she read their messages from the day prior.

 _I can't wait to suck your tits while you ride my big cock that will make you come so hard. Then I'm gonna pull out and slide it between those spectacular breasts while it's all wet with your pussy juice. And then I'm gonna explode all over them and rub it in. I'm gonna eat out that sweet, hot pussy while you pant and moan and fuck my face. I'm gonna stick my tongue deep inside._

She sighed, depressed that more than likely none of that was going to happen now. And she felt bad that she couldn't exactly call or text him letting him know what was going on; she didn't want him to feel stood up. He seemed like a decent enough guy, and in fact he was the one who was trying to get to know her more than vice versa.

He had even said at one point, "You're really just in this for the sex, aren't you?"

"Right now, yes," she replied.

"That's fine with me, I guess," he said. "I'm more than happy with some no-strings fucking, and I want to fuck you so bad I can taste it."

So they made plans to meet at 8 o'clock at the hotel bar in Walnut Creek for drinks.

"And if you really want to turn me on, don't wear panties," he added.

So she hadn't worn panties. It occurred to her that she definitely should have at least for the drive, and taken them off once she got to her destination. But nope – she was an idiot.

An idiot who got back out of her car to see the real and true damage on her tire. She now once again stood on the lonesome country-looking road as the sun set rapidly behind in the distance, with no panties beneath her black leather miniskirt, a barely there push-up bra under her low-cut black lace tank, and black heels to top it all off. Exactly the get up she wanted to be in while attempting to change a tire.

When she walked back around her car to the passenger side, she investigated more thoroughly and realized what had happened: nails in her tire. Just great. She let out one long sigh and looked towards the sky, feeling completely defeated.

"I just wish someone was here to help me," she moaned aloud. She couldn't help but sound like a whiny baby, even at thirty.

And it was as if on mental cue that the sound of a familiar voice came from behind her. "Ask, and you shall receive, _precious."_

She froze, then groaned. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. She turned around, and there he was: Jareth. Her ex-boyfriend. Former fiancé, really. The last man she'd had sex with. The only man she'd ever really loved, but couldn't fully accept. His way of living, that is.

She let out the breath she'd sucked in upon hearing his voice and tried to look normal as she stared at him now – as opposed to affected. Because that's what she currently was: affected. By everything about him. It had been ten months and time hadn't dimmed his handsome and ethereal face in the slightest. Not that it would of course…and damn, her pussy got wet just looking at him. She always did love him in leather pants…

"Car trouble, _ma'am_?" he asked sarcastically, throwing her out of her thoughts. Then he laughed, no doubt at the situation she found herself in.

Sarah folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He stood before her, against her car, one foot propped on the rear bumper and looked completely calm and collected. "You know better than to _wish_ for things out loud, _Sarah dearest_. Did you learn nothing from the eight years we were together?"

She suddenly watched his eyes roam over and across her body and outfit, clearly trying to understand why she was dressed the way she was. Not that she owed him any explanations – they had both broken each other's hearts after all, so she wasn't inclined to entertain his confusion. She'd let him wonder why she was dressed this way. And for whom.

"Look, if you're not here to really _help_ me, then just vamoose," she said. "My day is getting worse by the second, and I don't need you of all people giving me shit."

"You're no fun," he pouted, distancing himself from the car. "Fine then." He huffed and went to inspect her car. "A flat I see," he pointed out, having spotted the issue now – though his gaze kept switching from the car to her eyes to her body and back again.

"Hit some nails," she said, pointing out where they remained stuck in her tire. "I started hearing funny noises about ten miles back, but figured it wasn't an issue."

Next to her, he nodded. And then his gaze ran the length of her body again. "Nice outfit," he said, and she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic again or complimentary. Knowing him, she thought, probably the former.

"Thanks," she murmured, and left it at that.

"I can change the tire," he told her, "but before I do, you need to answer some questions."

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Seriously? You can't just be nice for once and do me a favor without expecting something in return? How typical."

Ignoring her bratty behavior, Jareth simply asked, "How are you?"

Well that caught her off guard. "Uh…fine? I'd really rather not make small talk. It's weird enough that you're here."

"I'm good too, thank you," he relented. "I suppose I'll cut to the chase then. Why are you dressed like this?"

"What I do isn't your business anymore, _Jareth dearest."_

Jareth sucked in his breath. He knew he shouldn't push the envelope, but how could he just ignore it? She looked dressed to kill. More like fuck. And that irked him.

"It is if I have to worry about something happening to you," he told her. "Like it or not, the way you're dressed sends out a certain message."

"I'm a big girl," she told him, crossing her arms again beneath her sumptuous breasts and making them bulge from her a top a little more. "And not yours to worry about anymore, like I said."

Jareth just looked at her. Seldom had he been more knocked for a loop. And as a king in a magical realm, that was saying a lot – he was trained to _not_ be thrown for a loop. And Sarah in a killer miniskirt and fuck-me heels had him practically paralyzed.

 _Just fix the fucking tire. Fix it, and let her be. Forget about this._

That last part might be easier said than done, but he was going to attempt it anyway. He turned towards the rear of her trunk and waved his hand over it, so that it popped open.

Sarah watched as he went through her trunk, looking for the tools to fix her tire, which left her confused. "Why don't you just use your magic?" she asked.

He instinctively glanced over at her – but immediately regretted it. Because his cock had started going stiff the second he laid eyes on her, and every glimpse of those long legs extending sinfully from that short, tight little skirt, just made him harder. He thought he was over her. How wrong he was.

"Because you need to learn how to do this," he answered. " _Again."_

"How helpful of you," she murmured. "Never took you as someone who'd want to be so _generous_ to me after everything."

"And I never took you as someone who went out dressed to get laid. But I suppose people change."

"Wow, fuck you," she spat at him. "Who are you to judge me?"

And maybe she was right, but he ignored that and just let his eyes go wide. "You can't be serious, Sarah. You can't go out like this and not be able to handle the assumptions it brings." Now his cock stood ramrod straight in his leather pants, pushing uncomfortably against them, and he suffered the urge to free the damn thing – for more reasons than one.

Because despite himself, he wanted her – bad. The chemistry between then had always been hot, and this moment, for him, it was downright fiery. And he knew he couldn't have her – hell, he clearly didn't even know her anymore – yet he felt the need to add, "But just so you know, I didn't mean it as an insult. You look like a woman ready to be _fucked_."

Sarah gulped. The way he said that did all sorts of funny things to her. But she didn't reply. Only met his intense gaze, and their eyes locked. It felt like old times – a heated look smoldering between them that had always led straight to bed. Once upon a time. But she forced her gaze away from his.

"Um. The spare is just there," she said, pointing to it, trying to change the subject.

Jareth smirked, knowing full and well the effect he had on her, and got the spare, jack, and toolkit and walked back around to the rear tire that needed to be changed. His dick literally pulsed in his pants for her, but he'd just have to be disregard that for a little while to focus on the task at hand.

"Pay attention," he commanded as he stooped down in front of the rear passenger wheel, reaching for the jack.

"Don't boss me," she retorted.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled under his breath. "How's the family?"

"Good, thanks."

"And Toby?"

She sighed. "He's great. I have some pictures of him, actually. If you want to see."

Then she opened the passenger door, bent over to reach for her phone, and that's when her micro mini rose even higher in the back, giving Jareth an obscenely sweet view of her bare pussy.

He forgot to breath. This was too fucking much to take. She was too damn sexy. For him to resist.

That was it. The wrench dropped from his hand, clattering to the gravel in the roadside turnoff. Allowing him to reach out, curve his hand around her ankle just above those hot-as-hell heels – her skin as soft and smooth to touch as he knew the flesh between her legs was.

She stayed still, as still as he held his hand where it connected to her skin, her body seeming frozen in place.

And when he grazed his palm up the inside of her calf toward her knee, a breathy gasp escaped her.

"Jareth," she whispered as his touch skimmed slowly higher, onto her thigh. "What are you doing? We can't."

He quickly shushed her. "Shhhh. Don't move. And don't say anything else." _Don't tell me there's another man – one you care about, or even one you don't. Don't give me any reason why this can't happen._

And, of course, she didn't have to obey that command – she had every right and opportunity to keep talking, to tell him no. But she didn't. Those few words made her go quiet. Which was, for him, as good as saying yes. His heart began to beat even harder, and his fingertips slide higher up her silky inner thigh.

It was like touching heaven when they eased between her legs, onto the swollen bare flesh there. And her intake of breath was possibly the sweetest, sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He didn't hesitate to follow his urges now and sink his fingertips into her slit – as warm and wet as he could possibly want it to be. He wasn't sure who she'd planning on having sex with tonight, but now she wanted it to be him.

She panted as he stroked up into her, and though it was an odd angle, he used his middle finger to find her clit and rub it. Hot little rhythmic moans echoed from her throat, matching the way he teased her moist flesh.

"This…this is…crazy," she managed. "We're on the side of the road."

"No. This is fucking amazing," he countered, voice low. "Just let go, Sarah. Let go."

Sarah took in the words as they mixed and melded into the sensation his capable fingers delivered. _Just let go._ One the side of the road? With the lover of her life who she hadn't seen in ten months?

Deep inside her, there was a part of her that was more than ready to let go, with Jareth. She wanted him. The real truth was that she wanted him like she'd never wanted a man before. Her body ached with a lust so fierce and feral she could barely contain it. So she followed his command – this once, she let go. Really let go.

So much that she heard herself whisper, "Fuck me, Jareth. Please fuck me."

She could hear the low growl emanate from his throat, the sound making her wetter. She bit her lip as she parted her legs wider for him, wondering what his view was like from he stooped behind her. And when he pushed his fingers more fully up into her, she cried out.

He thrust them deeper and harder every second, and murmured how hot and sweet her pussy was. She whimpered her pleasure as it threatened to overwhelm her. And soon she felt his other hand shoving her skirt even higher, completely up to her hips, and then kneading one side of her ass – all while she stayed bent over the passenger seat, her hands braced on the console.

And when she least expected it, the sting of a slap on her ass.

"UGH!" she cried out, flinching as the sensation spread from her rear to her pussy. The jolt it delivered was like being touched there, where she was open and wanting – but better.

"Remember?" he whispered. "When I used to spank you? When I used to say how naughty you'd been?"

"Yes," she answered, in a way that invited more.

And when another smack on her ass echoed so hot and sweet all through her, she didn't hold in her cry of pleasure – she let go of that, too. And arched herself almost involuntarily toward him, a way of asking for more.

"You've definitely been naughty tonight," he rasped, "and I fucking love it."

More spanking, mixed with his hot breath back there since he still knelt behind her, nearly made her crazy. At times it sparked in her head to remember exactly how crazy _this_ was – running into Jareth unexpectedly, and now they were sinking deep into a heat she would have never imagined. But through all of it, she was too overcome with the hot, naughty joy of it to think anything wrong of it.

Just when he'd spanked her so much that her pussy practically vibrated with desire, and she thought one more touch there would probably make her come, he stopped. And then – mmm – he rained, sweet, gentle little kisses across her bottom, making her gasp at the contrast in the pleasure of going from rough to so, so tender in little more than a heartbeat.

But soon those delicate kisses ceased, and the next thing she knew, he was using both hands to spread her ass – so that he could begin licking her there. And it was nearly enough to make her come, even without direct stimulation to her clit. He was licking her with the enthusiasm of a hungry kid with an ice cream cone. As he licked her asshole he brought his fingers back up under her, stroking back through the wet flesh of her pussy.

"Oh God," she heard herself breathe. His fingertips found her clit, and he was pressing there, pressing and rubbing – and in only a few seconds, she exploded into the most powerful orgasm of her life.

When the climax eased, she slumped, letting her knees give out beneath her – but Jareth rose to his feet and caught her, his arms closing warm and protective around her waist in a way that felt…oh no. Oh no, no, no. She didn't want to go down that road, but already, she experienced that heated connection that went deeper than the physical act. She couldn't _not_ feel it.

If he'd been Marcus, maybe. But he wasn't Marcus. He was Jareth. Her love. Her lover. Suddenly back with her like this in such an unpredictable way. They stayed like that for a minute and she wondered if he was feeling it, too.

Before she could wonder any longer, though, his hands went to her hips and he was maneuvering her, helping her turn around so she could sit down to rest in the passenger seat of the car. And though she was pretty sure neither of them planned it that way, she immediately realized the move brought her eye level with the enormous bulge in his pants. And the sight – even in the heavy dusk that had now begun to darken the air around them – moved her unexpectedly. Made her remember how big he was and how it felt to have him inside her. Made her long for that part of him in a whole new, visceral, animal sort of way. So she followed her instincts.

Gently she pressed her fingertips to the lengthy ridge there and slid them slowly downward. His low moan spread all through her, made her feel powerful, made her want to pleasure him. She let her hand close more fully around his concealed cock and the hardness in her grasp only fueled her desire more.

"Get it out," he demanded.

Normally, Sarah hated being told what to do. But here, right now, she loved it. So she reached up, unbuckled his pants, then lowered them.

He was just as big and hard as she remembered. Her whole body yearned for that part of him, but due to proximity it was her mouth that won out. Taking him firmly back in hand, she didn't hesitate to lean forward and lower her lips over the round tip.

He shuddered and she loved having that effect on him. Her mouth felt so full with him already – but she wanted it much, much fuller, so after just a few seconds of getting re-acclimated to having him there, she bent further, took him deeper.

Another moan from him reverberated all through her body as he began to slide her lips up and down his rigid length. She was pretty sure he'd never felt quite so good in her mouth before. Jareth threaded his fingers through her long, dark hair, still not quite able to believe this had happened.

But rather than dwell on that, he let himself thrust and began to fuck her mouth, just slightly at first. When she didn't pull back at all, he thrust a bit harder, faster. When she took a breath, lifting her mouth off him to gaze up at him in the fading light, her gorgeous green eyes wide and wanting as she let the tip of his cock linger next to her mouth, he said, "Take your top off."

Her eyes went wider. "Here? What if someone sees?"

He reached out to touch her silken cheek. "Don't worry, precious. I would never let anything bad happen to you." And he meant that with everything in him. He still wanted to take care of her if she needed it, even after all this time.

He watched in awe as she released his erection from her grip to cross her arms over herself and smoothly removed that sexy tank top of her head. Her hair was wild and tousled, her lush breasts lifted high by the tight demi bra she wore.

"Pull down the bra," he then told her. His voice came thready – he was so excited he could bare get words out.

She lowered the cups her lacy little bra, exposing her nipples.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Sarah," Jareth said.

She grinned up at him adoringly, and grazed her fingertips over his length once more, causing his cock to flinch involuntarily, and then her mouth was back on him.

Sarah didn't know how long she moved her mouth on that majestic part of him, how long he slid it so deliciously between her breasts – she was too lost in the pleasure to measure time. The only thing to shake her from her lustful trance was the sound – uh oh, and then the lights – of an approaching car in the distance. Gasping softly, she immediately stopped, releasing him from between her now swollen lips.

She looked up, met his eyes in the shadowy darkness all around them now.

"I need to fuck you now. I need to fuck you so damn hard," he pleaded.

She sucked in her breath audibly. She wanted it too – badly.

"Stand up," he said, reaching for her hand. She got her to feet hurriedly. Things had turned even more urgent now.

Placing his hands on her hips, he spun her around, facing away from him. Then he closed his hands over hers, pressing her palms to the cool metal of the back fender, bracing her there. "This won't be soft," he murmured near her ear.

"Good. Because I don't want it soft," she replied.

A low groan escaped him in the response – just before he sank into her, sliding deep.

A soft cry echoed from her throat as a low sound of pleasure erupted from his.

And then…nirvana. That was the only way to encapsulate the bliss of the way Jareth fucked her. He thrust into her hard, hard, hard – over and over to the point that it stole her thoughts; it stole everything other than the heady awareness of soaking up the sensation he delivered. And soaking up…the connection. That was what made it more than just good, hot sex – it was that each hot drive filled her with the connection, the sharing, the sense that their minds and hearts were melding together with the same fervor as their bodies. It was undeniable and she couldn't fight it – didn't even try.

Soon she was bent over the trunk of the car completely, her bared breasts pressed into the smooth metal, her palms pressed into it over her head as well. She didn't know where this would lead – hell, maybe nowhere – but she let go in yet one more way. She let herself love him. In the way she once had. In a way maybe she'd never yet really completely managed to stop. No matter what happened when this was over, she was letting herself love him right now, in this moment, because it felt right, and powerful, and safe, and good. And she'd always have that, the memory of how good it felt to just go there all the way with him, body and soul. Nothing else mattered right now beyond that amazing feeling of combining both, being totally open to it all.

At long last, when her body was nearly spent from the hard perfection he plunged into her again and again, behind her Jareth said, "Fuck, I'm going to come. Deep inside you."

And Sarah shut her eyes as he erupted in her pussy with four last long, hard thrusts that rocked her world.

After, he slumped over on her, resting that way, the heat of his body warming her back except for the one little spot where he avoided his cum.

And when he rose up, began to pull out of her, he said, voice low, "That…was amazing, precious."

She finally stood up as well, and turned around to look at him. She made no effort to cover herself – and instead she lifted both her hands to his face and kissed him. They hadn't done that yet – kissed – and it felt so, so good to add that one simple affection to the mix. His arms closed around her waist as his tongue pressed into her mouth.

After the kissing ended, she looked up into Jareth's eyes and said, "I never stopped loving you. Just so you know."

And it surprised him how vulnerable she was suddenly being. "No?"

She shook her head. "No," she promised.

He tilted his head, clearly thinking her words through. "Nor did I."

They smiled softly at each other, and began to clean up and put their clothes back on. He reached into the car, where her top had gotten discarded, and grabbed it up, holding it out to her. As she took it, he said, "Sarah… I don't know where you were headed tonight but…do you want to come back with me? We could talk. We could…see where this leads."

And an unexpected warmth bloomed in her heart as she quietly replied, "Okay."

Even in the dark, she could see his smile. She'd missed that smile. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Good. Ready, then?"

"Yeah. Except…you never changed my tire."

His gaze dropped to the wheel of the car. "Fuck it. I'll get you a new car."

She blinked. "Seriously?"

And in the same way the darkness hadn't hid smile, now it didn't hide the sexy sparkle in his eyes that she'd missed too. "I'm serious." Then he reached out his hand. "It is Valentine's Day, after all. Consider it your gift."

Sarah smiled. As she took his hand, letting her fingers close warmly around his, she laughed. _So much for that stupid dating site._

And that's when she realized: everything happened for a reason, and maybe trying to hook up with a stranger on that site would turn out to the smartest thing Sarah had ever done.

For it had led her back to her him. Her Goblin King.

* * *

AN: I couldn't NOT do a Valentine's Day smut filled story. hehehehe.

So, it's assumed they end up together. How they could not?

I've never gotten a flat, but God it sounds horrible. I hope I always have cell reception if I ever get one to call Triple A. Otherwise I am screwed. Too bad you can't just wish for someone and Jareth magically appears, right?

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
